Conversa no quadro:Teorias e Rumores/@comment-26823455-20161023184000/@comment-27254448-20161117121625
Fooutrenoss escreveu: EnseadaDoPirata escreveu: It'sFoxy2.0 escreveu: EnseadaDoPirata escreveu: It'sFoxy2.0 escreveu: EnseadaDoPirata escreveu: Fooutrenoss escreveu: EnseadaDoPirata escreveu: It'sFoxy2.0 escreveu: EnseadaDoPirata escreveu: It'sFoxy2.0 escreveu: EnseadaDoPirata escreveu: It'sFoxy2.0 escreveu: EnseadaDoPirata escreveu: It'sFoxy2.0 escreveu: EnseadaDoPirata escreveu: It'sFoxy2.0 escreveu: EnseadaDoPirata escreveu: It'sFoxy2.0 escreveu: Essa conversa tá......estranha Voltemos a FNaF, Matpat já lançou dois videos de SL, ele tá ferrado com o Scott. Slá, as teorias dele estão bem legais, mas tem coisa que n se encaixa....qual a ordem cronológica dos jogos pra ti? Minha: ________1983-FNaF4: Fredbear's Family Diner, e Sister Location: Circus Baby Pizza World________1985-Freddy Fazbear Pizza________1987-FNaF2: Freddy Fazbear Pizza ||_______1993/1995-FNaF: Freddy Fazbear Pizza |||________2015-FNaF3: Fazbear Fright. Se tem uma coisa que me deixa confuso, é a cronologia de FNaF pós-SL, porque esse jogo ferou a pora toda. Mas ele tbm falou que nós jogamos com William Afton o que faz sentido, mas ainda assim tem algumas pontas soltas. Tem algumas coisas q eu discordo, faz sentido jogarmos com o William, mas pq a Baby n te reconheceu, e pq o nome da empresa é Afton Robotcs sendo q foi Henry quem criou os animatronics? E mais uma coisa, ele disse q a Pigtail Girl e a Little Girl são a msm criança, o q faz bem mais sentido. E como q o Purple Man ficou com uma carcaça metálica dentro dele e ninguém percebeu? Ainda mais com uma voz de menina? Isso tá estranho..... e mais uma coisa, pq os Bidybabs tem medo da Baby, e pq eles falam: Não segure a contra nós? Não se sabe se foi Henry que os tirou do papel, porque num trecho do livro diz que os projetos do Henry foram roubados após sua morte, além de que as ferramentas dele que supostamente deviam estar velhas e enferrujadas, estavam perfeitamente conservadas como se ainda fosse utilizadas. Quem estava usando elas? E pra quê? Ele específicou isso na teoria. Teve um canal que traduziu as teorias dele sobre SL se vc assistiu o vídeo com as legendas do youtube, recomendo que veja isto. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0G-OClFTf4 É exatamente o que eu penso, e já dizia a tempo, Afton pegou os animatronics de SL para faze-los assassinos e sequestradores de crianças, e Henry em FNaF World afirma q foi ele quem a criou, mas acho q foi Afton quem os tranformou em assassinos e sequestradores. Ou seja, na sua teoria ele os modificou? Exato, que demoraria mt para fazer novos e, n tem o tanque de armazenamento de F. Freddy, o gravador de vozes da Ballora e F. Foxy, e o dispensor de sorvete da Baby, antes eram usados realmente para as crianças, tipo, Ballora e F.Foxy repetiam as vozes dos pais das crianças para as deixarem felizes, F. Freddy, provavelmente, guardava brinquedos, entre outras coisas para as crianças n perderem, e Baby, fazia sorvetes e balões para as crianças ficarem animadas. Porém, Afton voltou td isso para o mau, o tanque de F. Freddy foi usado para guardar crianças sequestradas, o gravador de vozes de Ballora e F. Foxy, era para atrair as crianças, que pensavam que eram seus pais as chamando, e o sorvete de Baby era usado para atrair as crianças que gostavam de sorvete, que é a maioria. Eu acho que a Baby já existia antes dos outros. Dificil. Então quem o animatrônico contruído pra matar o Henry? Matar o Henry foi a Baby(como no final de FNAF World) ou tambem pode ser Ennard usando a voz dela(porque o ennard usa a voz da baby para te guiar na Scooper Room) Sister Reviravoltation Reviravoltation vs Location Sister Reviravoltation, there was never just one thousand e.e There was never just poha There was never just Dollynho Fai Nais Tu Dolly's (FNTD): Dolly Location There was never just Dollynhos / Personagens: Dolly, Dollyra, Dollybab, Dollyreena, Dollyme Bready, Dollyme Faxi, Dollynard, DollyUnit,Dollys Benedict/Dolly Teen/Dolly Bongos/Dolly Butters Eu exagerei demais